Forbidden Lust
by snowycuty
Summary: Naruto, at the beginning, only knew how to critisize Hinata for who she is around him. But, it was just the beginning for Hinata what Naruto had in store for her. Forced lemon, just letting you all know.
1. Self-Esteem

Chapter 1: Self-Esteem

 **A/N** : Just wanted to let you all know, this is a dark chapter, and a noncon fanfic. Don't read this if you get easily triggered and don't like a bit of dark Naruto. I'm not sure how well i'll do with this story, since this is my first fanfiction that i'm currently working on sooo.. Meep.

 **Warnings** : As mentioned above, a bit of ooc.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto and Hinata or anything that is associated with the show.

 _1: Self Esteem_

 _Childhood Past_

Before Naruto left to fight off in the chunin exams, he turned back and showed Hinata his true colors towards her. " _Hinata, i kinda thought you were...um. Gloomy, timid, always terrified, and basically completely weird."_ The words will forever be painted on Hinata's mind along with the sound of his voice spoken so harsh, and no emotion attached to them. All Hinata could respond was a hesitant "O-oh.." How can she explain to him how much of a fan she has looked up to him and always thought so positive of his goal to become Hokage. He left walking away with not wanting anything else from hearing what she has to say.

But, to her no matter what.. Her love for him will always be so immense, there's no cure or replacement for it..

 _Present_

Years have passed and Naruto finally comes back from training with Jiraiya-sensei. Everyone goes to greet him and Hinata stays hidden behind the wall from saving the embarrassment and how shameful she is to meet Naruto, remembering the same phrase he said to her during their childhood in the past. Naruto, forgetting he ever said that to her, somehow managed to sense her nearby and sprinted towards her. "Hey Hina-" He stopped his tracks before her and paused a moment to take a nice glance at her. Her hair grew longer, her body has met the mature figure, and those breasts that were in perfect shape behind the sweater she wore were just only left for his imagination, and her thick thighs were just enough to make him go agape.

Before he was about to drool all over her, Hinata responded back to him "Hi N-naruto.." Sensing she's being analyzed by Naruto, she quickly tried to snap him out of his daze. Naruto started to feel himself grow hard, but managed to control himself. Shikamaru luckily came to the rescue and came to greet him. "Long time no see, I thought you'd erase us from your memories by now." "Hey Shikamaru, and no way i could i would forget any of you from the village. Especially, my favorite restaurant, Ramen Icharaku." Shikamaru then had a great idea that crossed his mind to celebrate the return of Naruto. "Speaking of ramen, how about i treat you to eat and everyone else, how about that?" "Really? Wow, that's great Shikamaru! Thank you."

They all reported to Ramen Icharaku, including Hinata. His gaze didn't seem to part from her and constantly had to took another good look at her. Hinata was minding her own business until she heard Shikamaru say, "Let's all take this to my place and continue the party onwards for Naruto!" He declared as if it was mandatory for everyone to accept. Hinata didn't mind as she was enjoying being here celebrating Naruto's arrival from all that training.

 **A/N** : **I warned you, so beware of this chapter if you know what's good for you.**

* * *

Everyone headed over to Shikamaru's place and alcoholic beverages seem to be passed around, chips were being thrown to each here and there, games were being played by Shino, Choji, Ino, and Sakura. Hinata took a look at Naruto and noticed he was drinking some sort of sake that Shikamaru introduced to him and could tell Naruto is not a heavy drinker. Time passed by and one by one everyone started to leave. Half the members were still there and ready to keep the night alive. Hinata decided to go to the restroom before saying her goodbyes to everyone at the party.

What Hinata failed to do was look back at her surroundings one more time before that one cruel statement Naruto told her, kept in her low self-esteem files, will be replaced by another ruthless action Naruto will do next. With such a sober look on his face, you'd think he's just some drunken guy who is stumbling to go to the bathroom but in reality, he knew what he was doing. And, his goal for today is to make Hinata his. He knew Hinata is a nice person and knew that she'd do the right thing. Stay quiet.

After she finished her business in the restroom, she resumed washing her hands. Oblivious that Naruto somehow managed to get in without uttering a sound, and that's when she heard someone's presence was there. _Click._ The sound of the door's lock. Before she could spun around, she felt that person's figure right behind her and she saw Naruto in the reflection of the mirror. Her mouth held shut by Naruto's rough, right hand and his left wrapped tightly around her waist. He whispered so menacingly on her ear, "Shh-shh, stay quiet." She tried to talk him out of hit by how can she if her voice is cut off by his hand. A few minutes of Hinata trying to fight him off and she started to stop herself, knowing it was useless. If she could just get him to take his hand off of her lips, she can talk him out of this and say that he's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing.

Naruto started to use his right hand lower it down from her, but his left still held tightly around her waist. Hinata tried to stop him from doing the wrong mistake and could only hear the sound of him unzipping his pants and pulling them down towards his ankles. "N-naruto, please! This is w-wrong, you're not y-yourself right now.." She used her hands to restrain Naruto from pulling down her pants and undergarment, which ultimately lead to Naruto restraining her wrists with his right hand and causing her to be bent over the sink then replace his left hand from her waist to her mouth. Forget literature and Jiraya-sensei's novels that gave him wet dreams.

 **Reality was all the more different.**

Hinata couldn't utter a sound from her mouth anymore, knowing that the music was only getting louder outside and her voice would be nothing more than screaming to a wall. Naruto let go of her mouth and moved his lips down her throat and stopped at the crook of her neck, sucking on her light skin only to leave her a mark she'll never forget of that night. He pulled down her pants and undies roughly, gliding his cock back and forth her wet folds in between her legs, making sure she produced the right amount of wetness for him to slide through easily.

Hinata could only feel guilt all over her and regret from ever going to a party she knew wasn't going to end well with alcohol being around. Somehow managing to get himself inside her was the best paradise he has ever felt. So tight. But before he could thrust himself inside, he grabbed onto both Hinata's wrists and pinning each one down to each side of the sink.

As soon as he was comfortable enough to hold on to something and push himself in, he thrusted himself inside her ignoring her pained grunt. He prevented himself from going in any further and patiently waited for her to accomadate his girth size. Her teeth grinded and all she could do was clench her fists tightly, her nails digging to the palm of her hand, and grunt to every thrust he then brought back to her. "Ug-ugh.." All she could feel was her insides being pierced by a sharp, thick rod followed by the harsh moans he was releasing with every thrust.

He managed to bend over and mumbled into her ear teasingly, "D-do you want me to stop now?" Honestly, her head told her yes for him to stop, but her emotional state and her heart for him still yearned to be one with him. She shook her head. "Good girl." After a few more thrusts he gave to her, he could tell that she would scarecely move now. Knowing this _,_ his hands would slide down her arms and slipped his hands through her jacket, moving his hands behind her bra and cupping her volumptous breasts. Trying his damn hardest to make her moan or have her drowning in his pleasure assults, he squeezed her breasts and massaged them. Gosh, if it weren't for her top covering them, he'd suck on them all night long.

Other men may look at with her lust and believe she was just some innocent, pure Hyuga but her innocence belonged to him only. She was entirely his, comparing every future boyfriend or husband encounters to her first with **him.** Or better yet, he'll never let anyone have her. In his drunken state, he sadistically thought of impregnating her so no other man could ever take what is his. Remembering the way his hands course through her body and knowing that, a half jinchuriki male, will be the only one to truly pleasure her.

As soon as the pain began to wash away, she felt an ounce of pleasure but not enough to stop the aching in between her legs that is swelling through her body and still felt Naruto being pushing her forward. He stopped for a moment, not wanting to release himself inside her just yet. He spun her around with his length still inside her and picked up her legs, resulting her to fully leave her undergarments on the floor and felt her legs being wrapped around Naruto's body. Hinata squirmed with excitement. With nothing else to balance her upper body, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt her back land against the restroom's door and couldn't tell what emotion was coursing through Naruto's facial exppression but the smell of alcohol still lingered in his mouth. He tugged on her top and she could only respond by lifting her hands up in the air. He pulled her shirt off in no time and began to admire her body, while his eyes started to lurk down on her stomach. How he longed to see a child forming on her stomach. How **his** child would grow inside her.

He pulled her closer and nipped on her right breast, while his left hand would grope at her left breast and he began to thrust himself back inside her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her nails dugged at his back, as she felt her back painfully hit against the door's frame, withstanding the pain that she was going through. He tilted himself a bit forward to have himself dive deeper inside, feeling her vaginal walls close tightly around him which made it harder for him to stop himself from thrusting himself a few more times inside her; while letting letting his lips fall into her collerbone, nipping itand leaving another mark.

He then grabbed ahold of her buttom, finally thrusting a bit more rougher and digging his own fingers against her pale skin. As he was about to climax, he spread her legs a bit further apart and let her legs hang onto each side of his elbows while letting out a moan.."I-I am al-almost t-there.." He was going in balls deep, before finally filling her with his seed..

His sweet Hinata. No other man will be able to handle her the way he just did.

As soon as Hinata felt him come to an end, she could only stay still. Naruto started to feel remorse coursing through his body a bit, just looking at her from his eyes. He moved her bangs to the side and sended butterfly kissed towards her forehead, mumbling "I'm sorry, Hinata." From the distraction and his now sober state, he didn't have time to stop Hinata from slapping him across his cheek. It was forcefull enough to turn his head in shock and that's when she was able to release herself from his grip on her hips and put on her clothes as quickly as possible and with aching inner thighs, she opened the door and left him.

He began to also put his clothes on and start walking back to the party that was going on and couldn't even think anymore with a throbbing headache and a painful cheek. If this was some sort of dream he was stuck on, he never wanted it to end. With a 16 year old body and a selfish mind, he didn't know the difference between reality vs. the nightmares he can cause when he's drunk.

Hinata was left with a tired body and aching legs as she still managed to pull herself together and return to her home, walking. Every step she took and every mile she had gone walking was eating up at her consiousness. _"A hyuga like yourself will not survive in the world of konoha,"_ her father's words rang in her head. Her head was throbbing as she wiped her tears awake from the dehydration she was feeling, but the red traces that surrounded her eyes still lingered, as evidence of disappointment. She unlocked the door to the Hyuga compound, the lights resting, and was left with the dark welcoming her.

She walked down the hallway, not caring who she woke up as long as someone noticed her being. The wooden floor slightly creaked as she dragged her feet to her room. All she wanted to do was let sleep overcome her and lay on the ground,vletting fatigue take over her body and let her drown in a pool of her own blood.. How can she prove to Neji that she would change in the course of time and people like her can be someone who has the potential to fly on her own. Now, that Naruto has changed her perspective in life..

It feels like they have been cut off by a death's scythe.

Although she didn't want Naruto to have taken her by force, but to take her out of pure love, she still knew she had to forget about him and not say anything that happened between her because of how everyone would react. She thought that everyone would go against her and not believe a word she'll say about Naruto being cruel and he forced himself on her. But, she wouldn't let anything get in the way of him becoming the hokage.. Since she now holds strong intimate feelings towards him, she will always behold strong attatchments towards the young male since they have become one together.

No matter how hard she may try, the only way for her to avenge herself was to have Naruto apologize one more time to her. That sober apology wasn't enough for her to forgive him.

Even if she didn't get it from him one more time, she would still put his joy above everything else she cared more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Mortified

**A/N: Hey guys, i just wanted to apologize to any of you who were waiting for my next update of my story. Hehe, i have been relaxing way more than i thought i would this summer. Also, if you see an update, but the same chapters are still there.. More likely i might have been adding some minor changes.. You know the grammar, spelling, and see if it goes along well, haha..Or maybe make the pages longer and provide more description if needed.**

 **Chapter 2: Mortified**

 _Thump Thump._ His heartbeat is all that manages to do for Naruto to know that he's alive and well. Well indeed. Wow, what an amazing night he had, but oblivious to what had happened last night that caused him to do such a sin..

How did he ended up at this state. And, how is he still breathing the oxygen he deserves.. It was so complex for him to remember what happened last night, it felt like a blur. Nothing more than an old memoir.. All that was left for his memory was how Shikamaru helped deliver Naruto to his home and..blank.. Nothing but pure darkness, a never ending black hole.

He began to sit up, struggling to stand as he headed over to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. That's it. A cup of water to relieve some of that headache and to lay back down on his bed to think of anything that happened the night before. But, no clue came to his head. Not even the slightest amount of color would remind him of it. It was so difficult to pull back the memories of what he's done while in a dose of a hangover.

 _Knock knock._ "Hey Naruto, come on wake up! Don't you remember we have a mission to do with team 8 and we're having a rendezvous meeting with them at the Hokage's office." Of course, it was none other than Sakura-chan's voice coming from the otherside of the door. "Oh Sakura is here.." mumbled Naruto as he walked over to the restroom and quickly brushed his teeth and wore his uniform to get ready for that 'meeting.'

He walked out the door and did not expect to meet up with Sakura so early of the day and not to mention after a celebration. "I can't believe you left to that stupid party Naruto when you knew we are going to meet up with the Hokage…" The words began to slur as Naruto was drifting off with his own thoughts as they made their way to the village and towards the hokage's office.

 **X**

Thoughts of a wedding dress and a wedding ring floated through her mind as she slept, before Neji-san came in to wake her from her slumber. She let out a huge sigh before sitting up and heading to the restroom. Under the cold shower, felt like washing away her sins and the evil that surrounded her.

Staying at the Hyuuga compound, the only place where she felt safe, secure, and aloof from the one and only Naruto. Naruto.. It makes her heart break, knowing she's in the same village with him. If she walked out into the village, she would be afraid to find his figure anywhere and would ended up bumping into her. If only her feeling could be replaced with newer ones and found another one to gift her love to. It's easier said than done.. All she wanted to do was dig her own grave and lay unmoving like a corpse..

He was her everything. But, now it all comes down to the point where she loves and hates him.. How can you make a decision so precise to figure out what's good for you. How can you follow your heart, when your mind prevents you from doing so in order to do the right thing. It was becoming a tug of war for her.

As the water ran through her body, she looked down to see the nail marks that left a reminder of what happened just mere hours before.

 _ **Old habits never die**_ …

The way her fingernails dug on the palm of her hand to hold back the pain she can't the cold shower, she changed into her ninja outfit, which consisted of her black striped shirt, that was attached with a waist band. Along that was a pair of shorts and long sleeved that stopped at her mid-thighs with a weapon pouch on her right leg and a pair of long flip-flop long legged boots that also traveled all the way to her mid thighs. She resumed to her daily routine and seemed ready to walk out the door without another doubt.

Although usually Shino and Kiba would wait for her outside the Hyuga residence, she decided to head to the village to look for them instead.

 **XX**

"Hey Sakura-chan, why don't we eat first. I haven't ate since yesterday when Shikamaru bought lunch," Naruto said nonchalantly as he rested his arms around the back of his head letting out a yawn, as he walked to Ichiraku Ramen to get a bowl of his favorite meal. "I swear, you and your appetite Naruto. We better eat quick or Tsunade-sama would be real pissed off, considering we'll be arriving late and all."

Just as he was headed over there, he heard familiar voices coming along very near that he recognized very well. As Hinata headed closer to Naruto and Sakura, it was only mere seconds until she realized where she, Kiba, and Shino were headed to Naruto's favorite restaurant. All Hinata could do was resist the urge to want to run away or even fainting in front of Naruto. How can she confront someone who stole something precious from her.. Something so pure and innocent that can't ever be taken back.

Out of the corner of his eye, nothing could ever escape Naruto's vision. The way his eyes wonder at Hinata's woven body was just too good to admire to look away. Those luscious lips, her pale white eyes, and the way the wind danced with her indigo hair as it flowed naturally.

If only he had the brains to remember what happened to them that night, then it would have made it much more easier for Naruto to have some dignity and apologize to her. But he was so caught up in the moment last night, the sober Naruto still couldn't remember a damn thing.

That's when she heard his voice holler at them. "Hey guys! Wanna join me and Sakura for some ramen before we head over to the mission we'll do together!" He shouted out excitedly. Has he no shame, Hinata thought. How could he just act so innocent and pretend like nothing ever happened. She couldn't control the raw anger, hurt, and pain she was feeling. It was only a matter of time before..before she could.. _faint_.

Shino just in time caught her with his embrace before she ended up falling to the ground. "Cupid struck her again, i see." Kiba laughed at Shino's remark and replied, "You can say that again." Shino carried her over to a stool and sat her there as he waved a fan to her face. "Is Hinata okay, Shino?" Naruto questioned. "Yes, she's fine." He mumbled back.

Hinata ended up waking up from the smell of food, for her stomach growled. "Hey Hinata, you must be hungry! How about i treat you all to eat instead, hehe. On me!" He shouted happily, pointing his thumb at himself. Hinata got up and ended up leaving the restaurant, telling Shino she'll head over to another and eat some dango instead. Only mumbling before, so Naruto and the rest wouldn't hear.

"Na-ru-too, what did you do?" Sakura gritted her teeth as she pounded her fist against the palm of her hand. "N-nothing, i swear i was just offering ramen. Sweet-delicious ramen, please Sakura-chan!" Shino then remarked, "Hm, Hinata usually sticks around as soon as she woke up from fainting and regained her composure being near you Naruto. Are you sure you didn't do anything..peculiar to Hinata?" "W-what of course not Shino! If i did, i would have definitely apologize to Hinata!" Naruto said as he shook his hands and head to represent honesty. "Mhm.." Kiba replied.

As Hinata came back from eating her dango, she waited outside the Ichiraku Ramen place so she could gather her thoughts before walking out with both teams all the way to Lady-Tsunade's office. _How i wish Naruto-kun would have been replaced with someone else. All i want is to forget about him more than ever and just stay away from him..Maybe I'll talk to Lady-Tsunade about cancelling the mission in order for me to get over this pain…_

"No Hinata-chan, you cannot dismiss this mission that was specially assigned for both teams in order for this mission to succeed. Without your vision, it would be impossible to locate the destination all of you need to arrive on time and it's already been decided. It's too late for you to back out now.." Lady Tsunade huffed at that moment and had her arms crossed together. Knowing the fifth hokage, it would be difficult to leave the mission without a good explanation in order to leave. Hinata could only heavily sigh at what she knew what was coming at her way. It would have been better off if she was quiet. But, for the love that she has for the village, she'll stay in her position and do her best to stay alive..As they were both talking in the office, Naruto and the others could easily eavesdrop onto there conversation but, nonetheless, it was evident that they had no idea what's going on in there.

The moment the silence crept into the office, Shizune then let both teams enter. The mission was simple, but very delicate when it comes to protecting a leader of a certain clan that made the mission an A-rank. Shinobi from outside the village are willing to kill the leader in order to take over the land of the mist for themselves. And, of course, Hinata has to guide them in order to make sure nothing ever missed their eye in case they ended up being followed. The talking was over and it was now time for the mission to start.

As they walked out from the hidden of the leaf's village, Hinata's heart kept pounding every second and the way her adrenaline started to increase knowing fully well that this mission would involve having both teams on their own. _Just stay away from him. Just stay away._ The way his gaze would fall on her was just too much for her. _I don't want for history to repeat once again. N-not today, please. Not today._ "What's wrong Hinata, you look like you're growing sick or something. Is that what you were talking about with Lady-Tsunade about?" It's kinda rude for Sakura to mention out in the open like if it was open, but Hinata knows Sakura cares for her well being and didn't mean it in any rude intentions. Frightened by speaking, she shook her head as a sign of no.

"Ok Hinata-chan. Just because we're the only woman in both our teams doesn't mean we can't be beaten by these guys. If we run into Shinobi, we'll definitely show these guys to not let a man do a woman's job." "Ouch," Shino remarked and then Kiba responded. "Yeah, right. Tsk Who does she think she is, Akamaru." "Relax, i was just playing around," Sakura chuckled. Sakura's encouragement enlightened Hinata's spirits since it made her feel comfortable for Sakura to be here.

As the leader was quietly observing them, he was occasionally listening to their conversation but at the same time mind his own business. "How about you all get your defenses up and act like real ninja from the hidden leaf."

"Geesh, what's his problem?" Naruto mumbled to Sakura as they continued walking.

* * *

 **Meep.**

 **Welp, don't know what else to say you guys but leave some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: News

**Ahh, i don't know what to think anymore. I'm so obsessed with Naruhina and full of Hinata smut. I need to lay off of fanfiction, lol jk. Also, i made a few changes to the first 2 chapters. Nothing major, but if you want..You can go check it out.**

 **x**

 **Chapter 3: News**

As soon as the sun started to set, Shino then decided "I hope it's clear to everyone that since i'm team leader, i've decided that we all should rest and give ourselves some energy before tomorrow." Naruto, like the outburst kid he still is growled in frustration.. "I don't like this one bit Shino. The more we wait, the more the land of the hidden mist could be in danger or worst..tortured." He looked down, a torn up expression filled with misery written across his face.

"I know how much you care about them Naruto, but the opponents that we might even face can have chakra levels that are up the scales and can easily take advantage of any misleading actions we present to them. That includes the akatsuki members that are heading out to look for you, Naruto." Naruto, clenched his fists and responded back with bitter words. "I-i know."

Hinata kept her distance near Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru while listening to Shino's instructions. She was tempted to just leave and run away as far away as possible, noticing how far the forest can be and just not confront her problems as a shinobi. But, of course, her Hyuga dignity is far too strong and she will not step out of the village anytime soon until she hears Naruto's apology.

Soon as Shino was able to get everybody's approval, everyone began to unpack their sleeping bags while Kiba took care of the fire and Naruto left to gather up some wood. Hinata made sure she left her sleeping bag close near Sakura, but noticed how there was so much space next to her and how there was a possibility that Naruto would end up setting up his sleeping bag next to hers. " _Please Kiba, just finish up already._ " Her gentle voice screamed in the back of her mind, but noticed Kiba was having trouble lighting it up.

Naruto came back with the wood and layed it across where Kiba was and he snickered at Kiba, "Hehe, what's wrong Kiba? Having trouble with a little fire?" "Shut up! I'd like to see you try, jerk!" Naruto shrugged at him and got his sleeping bag and rolled it next to Hinata's. It was a mere inches away from her, but it felt like hell to Hinata. " _Why K-kami?_ " Her face reddened as she finally saw Kiba lit up the fire. Everyone was soon sitting crossed legged and the leader already had a tired look on his face as his eyelids were becoming heavy.

Sakura was carrying food pills and handed one to Hinata, "Here you go Hinata, a food pill." She then tossed one to Naruto and the rest of the gang, "Hey, catch! They're food pills."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto responded.

Although it made Hinata felt like covering her ears from Naruto's voice, she tried to just imagine another teammate for her to listen to but it failed every time his name was mentioned. If Naruto was sure to make another move on her, she'd surely give him another piece of her mind. Whether he's a jinchuriki or someone that acquired some sort of rare aptitude that was a part from her, he is a shinobi and every one has a limit to their crimes. All she could do for now is settle inside her sleeping bag and turn her back from Naruto.

Everyone was soon sound asleep and the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. But, something was taunting Hinata's back and Hinata tried to force herself not to look back at the blonde boy's devilish, handsome face. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, her instinct told her that someone was awake.

"Psst, Hinata. C-could you get a little closer, it's really cold." Naruto whispered, trying not to wake up the rest of the group members with his loud, annoying voice. _"Ignore him, Hinata. Just ignore him."_ Her figure trembled just as he asked what he wanted from her. No matter how hard it was to conceal her feelings.. It was too complex for her to hide such hatred, painful, dull vengeance experience she had with him. And, it wasn't something she'd also let go of that easy. "I know you're awake.." She heard him mumble. Kami, the way he mumbled only left her with the benefit of the doubt and all she wanted to do was let bygones be bygones and let herself be consumed by his lust for her in his arms.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto knew she wouldn't budge.

Hinata could hear Naruto ruffling with his sleeping bag as his presence got nearer. All she could do was keep her chakra levels under control and prevent Naruto from noticing that she was well aware of him. He scooted closer to her sleeping bag and kept gawking at the beautiful body that laid under the quilt. The way it outlined her figure was just enough to make him sigh with desire. His eyes were slanted and he decided to keep the peace between them like that without bothering her.

Hinata knew that she was going to have a long time sleeping. After what felt like mere, tortuous hours passing by, her body just wanted to lay on her other side because of how stiff her body has become. By this time, Naruto should be asleep right? She shivered at the thought of just her and Naruto awake in the middle of the night. Her head throbbed and her body was screaming for her to turn her body to the other side. As soon as she turned, her eyes met with his oceanic ones that were narrowly staring at hers. The ones that were invoking her to drown in and have her heart racing. She couldn't help but let her adrenaline take over her body and stress herself by having fear course through her veins.

She laid her head against her elbow and was not about to give up her strength against him and stared back with as much intensity her eyes could transmit to him.

"I knew you were awake, Hinata-chan.." He mumbled once more.

They both stared at each other and it felt like an infinite genjutsu of him just glazing at her body with his heart-wrenching eyes. Hinata stood still, but soon noticed Naruto closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. And, before she knew it, slumber took over her and the sun started to set as the leader started to awake everyone.

"Now come on youthful beings, wake up before you waste all your years wasting your time sleeping. The day is long and i'm not getting any younger."

" _And, here i thought you were just a stubborn old man. You're beginning to sound like might guy as the days progress_ ," Sakura's mind pondered as she slowly got up and rubbed her eyelids. "Hm, where's Naruto?" She questioned as she looked around. Hinata was also curious to where he was as soon as she woke up and her mind slowly processed her surroundings. She noticed that Naruto's sleeping bag was farther away than before she fell asleep.

" _W-was it a d-dream? B-but, i know Naruto was asleep right near me before i had gone to rest._." Hinata pondered.

As impatient as the leader was, he responded.. "He's up there!" He pointed up at the tree branch Naruto was standing as he stared at the sun setting east. The colors were alive and so was the team ready for the journey that laid ahead of them."Now, come one now! We haven't gotten all day." Hinata looked up at his direction and felt her face reddened as she looked at Naruto's poster. _"So much potential, but least amount of dignity.."_ She told herself as she looked down with sadness.

Naruto walked down, infusing his chakra against the surface of the tree before he reached the ground. He started walking next to Hinata and saw in the corner of his eye how her eyes were drooping with dread. "Hey, what's wrong Hinata-chaan?" He placed the palm of his hand on her shoulder and her face became clouded with an emotionless expression as she hid her eyes behind her bangs.

Before she could retort an answer back to him, she felt a bile of vomit starting to reach her esophagus and she ran away from Naruto's view and retreated herself behind a tree and let out all the debris that she consisted of inside her stomach. Although Sakura was observing them from afar, she menacingly started to get closer to Naruto. "N-narutoo." She said as she pounded her fist once more. "N-no, it's not what it looks like Sakura-chan! I was just making sure she was o-" POUND. "W-why me!?"

His tears ran down like a pouring waterfall.

Sakura made her way towards where Hinata was hunched over, wiping a bit of vomit that covered the corner of her mouth. "Are you alright, Hinata?" Hinata nodded and responded back, "I just feel a bit s-sick.."

"Let me heal you and don't say no because we're not moving until you recupperate.." She reassured her. Hinata let her use her medical ninjutsu to heal her abondemen and Sakura let out a gasp. "H-hinata, we need to talk.." She helped Hinata go to a secluded area and made sure that no one else was near them. She was sure that Shino must have been getting help from Naruto and Kiba putting out the wood and not leaving any traces behind, so they don't have a chance of being followed. "Hinata-chan, have you been intimate with anyone lately..?"

Hinata had her face flushed crimson and her head began to throb as her legs started to tremble.. She could feel her adrenaline rise as she was afraid to answer back. She nodded her head forcefully, but hesitant. "Well, this may be the wrong time to tell you Hinata-chan but.. Congratulations you're pregnant." She smiled and embraced Hinata in a hug. " _Th-this c-can't be.." "_ Now Hinata-chan, you can't be providing your baby any stress hormones or else you'll lose your baby, alright? So, no fainting and control your adrenaline."

It has only been a day and she felt nausea already taking over her. Now, she will not protect one life but two as well.. She wanted to break down right then and there but she was going to have to suck it up and be a big girl from now on. Of course, she wasn't going to let Naruto know. Atleast not yet, since she would have to keep it a secret. "P-please don'ttellanyone, Sakura chan!" She rushed her words out and Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Oh, sure Hinata."

Hinata then stared at the bright, blue sky and enjoyed the view as they began to walk. It seemed like a very long road ahead of them as she used her byakugan to see how far would they need to reach the land. And to her, it felt like if it will be a decade that will lead them away from the many trees that surrounded them and the only thing that guide them was the narrow road ahead.

Shino then sensed another form's energy chakra close. Since he was the leader of the group, he stood his hand out to motion everyone to come to a halt. Before Naruto was about to complain where they were heading, Kiba shut his mouth before he let the enemy find out they have noticed their presence. "No more playing hide and seek, show yourself." Kiba remarked at the empty distance before them.

It was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

 **Okay, i'm not gonna lie. But, the reviews i got just made me want to write more on my fanfiction lol. It makes me really happy, haha. So, thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and follows. And, i really want to get myself a beta-reader so that i can have my story edited and checked thoroughly. I mean, i do go over the few chaptors and revise them if anything seems wrong and such, because sometimes i just freak out if i see my grammar or punctuation gone wrong. lol, okay i'll stop now. :3**


End file.
